


Not a Muffin

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “S’my dock, Carter.  I c’n sleep here if I want.”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Not a Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 23, challenge 01, prompt 07 "well-deserved rest"
> 
> Part of my [Future Verse](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html)

The sun had sunk almost completely behind the trees, the sky a deep rosy blue with stars twinkling at the edges. The wood of the dock was still warm, staving off the chill of the breeze as Sam lay sprawled across it.

In the growing darkness, she could just make out the shape of Jack beside her, chest rising and falling more noticeably with five-year-old Amina Jackson lying loose-limbed across his stomach. Sam’s sleeping buddy was much lighter – Teal’c’s first great-grandchild, two-year-old Te’ryn, curled up in the curve of her elbow.

From the cabin, she could hear the indistinct murmur of voices, still familiar even if she couldn’t make out the words. There were crickets in the woods around the pond, barely louder than the waves lapping the pylons of the deck.

It was perfect.

But it was steadily getting darker, the wind was picking up, and they were far, far too old to be spending the night outside on an old wooden dock.

“Jack,” said Sam, quietly, careful of the sleeping children.

“S’my dock, Carter,” he said, drowsily. “I c’n sleep here if I want.”

“Maybe if you were a few years younger,” Sam laughed. “Up and at ‘em, general.”

“You’re retired, too,” he grumbled. “Can’t give me orders anymore.”

She sat up, gathering Te’ryn into her arms. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want to come to bed with me?” she teased.

“I would never say that,” Jack assured her. “And don’t these ragamuffins have parents around here someplace?”

“I’m not a muffin,” protested Amina, as she was moved to Jack’s hip.

“Nope,” agreed Jack. “Muffins aren’t so heavy.”

He used his free hand to catch Sam’s, lacing their fingers together, as they headed inside to the rest of their family.

THE END


End file.
